Turbine buckets (e.g., gas turbine buckets) are generally installed on spacer wheels using dove tail-shaped mounting hardware. During operation of gas turbines, the buckets are exposed to high temperature and stresses that may require replacement of buckets. There is therefore, often a need for inspection of gas turbine buckets. Such buckets may be difficult to access and remove from their fittings within spacer disks due to the limited space between turbomachine components.
Conventional techniques for removal of turbomachine components that are installed in dovetail fittings include the use of vibratory tools such as peening guns, slide hammers, hydraulic rams and hammers to exert an axial force on the bucket in order to displace the bucket from its slot. Use of such devices may be cumbersome as configurations of some gas turbines greatly hinder or even prevent access to the area behind the buckets which has traditionally been utilized for removal machine access in order to apply the force, e.g., at the dovetail base, necessary to remove buckets. As discussed, displacement and/or removal of buckets using conventional tools is difficult due to a lack of free space between turbomachine components. Furthermore, such techniques may cause damage to the buckets during removal, as the hammer or other device used may deform or crack the material of the bucket.